My Protector
by tashicutz
Summary: my first fic!It's only her and her mother left in the Higurashi family. somthing is wrong with her and her school life, but her life starts to turn around when the new guy arrives!IKMS Started making changes oct.5/07
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu-yasha, nor will I ever, and I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters, nor will I ever, and I really wouldn't want to because I would never no what to do with the characters, I would freak!

Chapter 1 Why she is sad…

"Kagome! Get out of bed!" Mrs. Higurashi hollered up to the sleeping girl on the second floor.

Kagome was slowly becoming conscious again after being under the spell of slumber. As she reached for her clock to see the time she fell out of bed, after leaning to far over the edge.

"Fuck!" Kagome moaned as she did yet another face plant into the floor. She began crawling towards the bathroom, where she had finally opened her eyes to the early morning sunlight. Kagome had unsteadily stood up striped down and got into the shower. The steaming water helped wake her up to the point where it was finally possible to think. When she was done in the shower she wrapped herself in a towel.

Kagome was a sixteen-year old girl in high school. She had waist length raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, which were complimented, by her full pouty red lips and the perfect peach complexion.

She had made her way to her room where she brushed her hair and got dressed. She had put on a purple tank top with black frilled straps that had a pair of black plastic bat wings on the back, with a frilled purple skirt. She had a pair of black knee high boots to match, and her make-up was truly unique. She had different designs around her left eye that the people at her school called weird. She had a different design with each outfit she wore. This week was black squiggly suns around her eyes in black eye liner, on both eyelids was purple eye shadow and on her lips was blueberry lip-gloss.

She had truly stood out in school. She hardly showed any emotions about anything. She was the way she was for multiple reasons. One, she liked to be different and was instantly comfortable with herself. Two, she designs her own cloths and wore them all the time the way she imagined them. And last, she was in pain.

Kagome has lived a very hard life up until now. When she was six, her father went away on a business trip. While he was on his plane someone hijacked the plane. The man who was hijacking the plane had a gun and had grabbed a girl from her seat and was getting ready to rape her. Kagome's father took action to save the girl and was shot, and died, but not before he hit the man so hard that his neck broke and died as well. Her father was known as a hero who died in action and saved the whole plane from a psycho killer.

But wait that's not all after her father died they moved in with her grandfather leaving Canada to Japan where she was originally from, but lived in Canada because of her father's job. One day, when Kagome was only 8 and a half, her grandfather went out to buy milk for baby Souta. Her grandfather was mugged and beaten to death…this made it harder on the rest of the Higurashi family.

Years later, Kagome's little brother went to the park to play with a new friend. When he was there he was abducted and killed after being raped. Apparently the man was a stocker of Souta for quite some time now. When he had finished with little Souta he had dumped his limp body on the Higurashi's front step.

Yup, Kagome and her mother have been through a lot of terrible things over the years.

Kagome ran downstairs to her mother humming a lovely tune while making breakfast, which consisted of waffles and milk. Kagome sat down as Mrs. Higurashi served waffles to Kagome.

After a while Kagome's mother turned away from her cooking and greeted her daughter with an all to sweet smile," Good morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine" was all the girl could manage through the food she had stuffed into her mouth.

"You're going to be late." Her mother said as Kagome took the last bite of her delicious waffles, then looked at the clock. Her eyes nearly popping out of her head, she got up grabbed her pack and raced out the door.

At School

Kagome had made it to school with ten minutes to spare.

She made her way to her locker like every morning, and like every morning she had people staring at her and then the whispering started. Like every other day, Kagome got evil glares, frightening stares and people talking about how weird she was and saying she was a devil worshiper. This never bothered her of course, she didn't give a flaming rats ass what anyone thought of her. No one really bothered her that much except a bitch by the name of Kikyo, who was the school slut.

'Speak of the devil' Kagome thought to herself.

Along came Kikyo in her usual outfits that look like they belong to a four year old. She wore a belly top/ tank top that was bright pink with a baby blue mini skirt that barely covered her ass. She also wore high heals that flashed with each step, and her make-up was bright and look like it was plastered onto her face, in Kagome's opinion she kind of resembled a clown. Kykyo wore an evil grin and as she glared at Kagome with menace in her eyes.

"Yo! Fuck freak!" Kikyo sneered with her usual grim look.

Kagome ignored her and kept walking right past Kikyo and her usual little gang of airheads.

Kikyo was mad by this, and said something that she would regret, because this is what Kagome really hated about her. "So Higurashi" Kikyo began with a sneer, yet a mocking hint of sorrow in her voice, "A little bird told me something interesting about your family."

She paused as Kagome stopped and turned and shot Kikyo, and her posy, a look that could make even a serial killers skin crawl with fear. I mean with her make-up and her hair covering her right eye, Kagome looked like a psycho ready to kill as she glared at her unsuspecting victims.

"Shut up!" hissed Kagome, who clenched her fists into tight balls and began to shake slightly with rage and fear.

Kikyo smiled and continued "Heh, I heard he got raped, and then murdered. Ha ha. I guess he couldn't handle sex just yet and it killed him!" she said pouting with a mocking sorrow tone again, and then burst out laughing.

She walked up to Kagome and put her head close to Kagome's, as Kagome continued to shake with rage and fear. Kagome was so disturbed by her enemy's words that she had her fists clenched so tight that her nails had pierced her skin causing blood to drip from her hands to the floor.

By this time Kagome and Kikyo had attracted a large crowd who watched in amazement and surprise.

Kikyo had yet to notice Kagome bleeding, but she continued with her harassment. She had lowered her head right to Kagome's ear, "I know who killed your brother and he's after you to!" hissed Kikyo into Kagome's ear.

Kagome had a stunned, yet entranced look on her face, and then she snapped. She slowly put her head up ready to kick the fucking shit out of Kikyo, when the bell rang.

Kikyo ran off with her friends to class, but Kagome could still hear her laughing about what happened.

As every one filed out of the halls and disappeared into classrooms, Kagome knelt down on the floor and cried her eyes out thinking she was alone in the deserted hallway, but in fact she was not.

(A.N) Heh…well I hope you guys out there like this. It is kind of my first fanfic, lol. Well have a great summer. POCKY FOR ALL!

Tashi-chan

Ja ne!

_All right well, I realized after reading this story for the first time in about 3 years that I must have been on crack because this story sucks. I liked the base idea of it though, so I am going through the chapters and making changes so it fits what I think would be all right to let people see. There were a lot of mistakes that I didn't even realise. Any who if your one of the people who have waited for a year or more for me to continue the story, I am welcoming hate male from you because I know I suck and deserve to get cruel emails/ posts, or just to be plainly ignored. Sorry!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer—I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters nor will I ever!

Give Thanks—

Laina-chan—god I miss you…thank you so much for your kind words…have a great summer I love you hun!

THE-REAL-MYSTIC—thank you so much for your review…I loved it…it made me happy….WARM FUZZIES! Lol…hope you like it!

Chapter 2—the new guy

Kagome continued to cry in the hall as her heavy heaves began getting a little slower.

Because she was crying she didn't hear the person who began to approach. He took out a handkerchief and offered it to her, who was still oblivious to the presence of other human life. He coughed to try and get her attention.

Kagome looked up slightly to see a pair of legs in front of her. She blushed and then stood up so suddenly that she knocked the handkerchief out of his hand.

She blushed, "Sorry!" she said with a slight whimper as she bent down and picked up the handkerchief. "Hic".

"It's all right", he said as she handed him his handkerchief. It was the first time she had seen him.

'He must be new' she thought, starring into his eyes. 'His eyes are so beautiful' a blush crept over her face when she realized she was starring.

He had long silver hair and golden, orbes of concern and pain. He was wearing black baggy pants with a few chains hanging on them, with a red shirt and black dripping words that said 'Bloody Kiss' on it. He also wore big black military boots. On his face he had a slightly friendly smile, with a piecing on his lip on the right side and a piercing in his right eyebrow. A chain was attached from one piercing to the next. He was a head taller then her and had two…'dog ears?' 'They were so.. Cute!' she thought to herself.

Kagome was staring at him as if she were in a trance that was finally broken by the sound of his angelic voice that pierced her ears.

"Um, excuse me. Are you alright?" he asked slowly while he stared at her and passed her the handkerchief.

"Hai. Arigato." She said taking the handkerchief and dabbing her eyes as her blush deepened from the hanyou's piercing gaze.

"That's good!" he said with slight relief in his voice. "So, is it true?" he asked her.

She looked up "Is what true?", she squeaked.

"What that girl said," he paused, "about your little brother being dead?" he finished uneasily.

Kagome stiffened, then looked up into his eyes, "Yes, its true" she responded weakly, pain staining her words, as she looked down at the floor.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, with a hint of sorrow in his voice, which surprised Kagome. "Um, so I'm new and was trying to find the office, that is until I saw your little 'fight' with that girl. Could you help me find it? The office that is" he asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"I'll take you there." She said, starting to walk, but then stopped and turned to him, "What's your name?' she asked with a smile.

Inu-yasha blushed slightly, "Oh, sorry. I'm Inu-yasha Takahashi." He grunted then looked away trying to hide the blush.

Inu-yasha's POV. 

This girl began to lead me to the office. 'She is defiantly the most interesting girl I have ever seen. She is defiantly like no other person in this school.' He thought. 'Everyone was a slut, prep, jock, or punk. But she is truly unique. She stands out from the rest' he thought while grinning at her as he checked her out from behind, 'She's hot, and she has a nice ass!'

Normal POV.

"Well, Inu-yasha. Welcome to the office." She said with a slight grin.

"Arigato, um, what is your name?" he asked as he turned to her from the office doorway.

"Kagome Higurashi, number one freak and loner this school has ever seen." She said with a slight laugh and a smile on her lips that Inu-yasha didn't quite understand.

Inu-yasha was confused at why she would be a freak and a loner at all, she seemed pretty nice. "Why are you a freak and a loner?" He asked very perplexed at her words.

Kagome smiled a bit more at him to show that she was all right with it, "I'm different and have had to much shit happen in my life, no one can handle being near me because I guess I'm to depressing?."

Inu-yasha saw right thru that smile and saw pain, sorrow and suffering, "Feh!" was all he could come up with.

Kagome turned to go to class when Inu-yasha spoke up.

"Hey wench, could yah wait a second for me?" Asked Inu-yasha, with a slight glare.

Kagome was taken back. 'Did he just call me wench?" she thought, slightly sad. "Not if you're going to call me a wench!" she snapped.

Inu-yasha's only response being the ever so wonderful 'feh'.

Kagome walked to her second period class, since it took her a long such a long time to calm down then help the hanyou she missed first period and was a little late for second.

When Kagome walked into Art class, her teacher, Mr. Kuno, was glaring at her for being late. Kagome just ignored him because she knew what was coming, and she continued to walk to her seat, which was located in the back corner by the window. She was the only one who sat in that corner, because people were too afraid that what ever Kagome had would rub off on them.

"Kagome why are you late?" demanded Mr. Kuno.

Everyone just stared at Kagome, waiting for her to respond.

Kagome just stared out the window ignoring everyone, for she knew what was to come, it happened no matter what; if she made a mistake on an assignment, if the teacher just hated what she drew, anything. Mr. Kuno hated her for making a fool of him last year when she had corrected something he said in an assembly.

'Here it comes' Kagome thought while letting out a long sigh.

"So Miss Higurashi" began Mr. Kuno, with a smug look on his face "I heard the rumours going around the school about you, and your brother." He finished with a large evil grin plastered upon his face.

Kagome had attempted to ignore him, but having a hard time. 'Why does everyone have to bring up my family!' she screamed in her head.

"What's wrong? Are you going to cry?" he sneered while walking toward her, when he reached her desk he bent down and wispered "I'll get you later, bitch!"

Kagome was now shaking with fear and rage as Mr. Kuno walked to the front of the class.

The door burst open and Inu-yasha walked in and stormed over to Kagome and stopped in front of her. He was about to yell at her for leaving him to find the classroom by himself, but stopped when he smelt tears. He looked at Kagome and her head was bent down so only her mouth was visible and she was shaking, and then he saw it. She had tears silently flowing down her face and gracefully land on the palms of her hands, which he had noticed were still bleeding.

"Excuse me young man. Who are you?" asked Mr. Kuno from the front of the class with anger dripping into every word.

Inu-yasha turned to face the voice "Inu-yasha Takahashi's the name and I'm the new kid!" he spat at the teacher giving him a death glare that made Mr. Kuno shut up instantly.

All the girls in the class were whispering about how cute he was, when an irritating high pitch voice spoke up.

"Inu-yasha was it?" Kikyo asked with a seductive smile as she approached him.

Inu-yasha shot her a death glare, because he had remembered the terrible things she had said to Kagome earlier, and because he thought her to be fake and gross with the make-up plastering her face. Her perfume was such an unnatural odour that he crinkled his nose in disgust and nearly gagged as she came closer.

Kikyo was surprised, but kept trying, "Why don't you come and sit with me?" she said even more seductively as she wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha burst out laughing, "Come and sit with you? I can barely stand the sight of you let alone the awful stench you give off. Sorry but fake people don't interest me, I think I'll just sit with Kagome" he chuckled at her expression and then pushed away from him.

Everyone was starring at him. No guy has ever turned Kikyo down before, and what's more he turned her down for Kagome, the person that most people avoided because she was to weird and scary to be near.

Inu-yasha turned his attention back to Kagome then took her hands in his and examined them. Kagome blushed while they were still being watched.

Kagome's POV

'What is going on?' she thought 'Why is he sitting beside me? I can't believe he turned down Kikyo' she thought as the now seated Kikyo looking very pissed off. 'Oh my goodness!' Kagome began to blush as Inu-yasha was now examining her hands. 'What's he doing? Why?'

Normal POV

"Excuse me!" yelled Mr. Kuno trying to get everyone's attention. "We will be drawing our partner's faces today, so get out your drawing books and BEGIN!" grumbled Mr. Kuno, who was now in an even worse mood then before.

"Kagome are you all right?" Inu-yasha asked her trying to hide the concern in his voice.

'Why do I care so much anyway! I don't even know her; though it is obvious she needs to be protected. It seems I might have to be the one to do so.' Inu-yasha thought as he released her hands, and pulled out of his bag a pack of bandages, and began wrapping up her hands.

Kagome was stunned at Inu-yasha's actions. The only one who has treated her kindly since her father's death, besides her mother, was this perfect stranger right in front of her?

30 minutes later

The bell then rang and it was time for lunch. Kagome had gone to her usual spot under the cherry blossom tree on a high hill beside the football field.

Kagome sat there for half the lunch by herself just enjoying the silence, that is until it was broken by the amazing scream heard everyday by the same person "HENTI!"

Kagome then giggled ever so lightly, until she heard someone approching.

"What's so funny?" asked Inu-yasha, with a grin.

"Did you not hear Sango?" asked Kagome shocked.

"Do you mean the girl who screamed 'henti!'"? Inu-yasha finished screaming in a girly voice, attempting to imitate Sango, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Yes, but she isn't girly at all and if she caught you mocking her your ass would be grass!" Kagome finished the sentence with a little laugh then threw grass at Inu-yasha.

They sat there enjoying the peace and fresh air for a bit, until Kagome decided to speak.

She looked over at Inu-yasha and he caught her eyes with his own.

"Why are you here right now? I mean with me." Kagome asked, with a questionable look on her face.

Inu-yasha didn't respond at first, but just admired Kagome and her gorgeous hair shining as it flowed so freely in the spring breeze. Inu-yasha reached forward and caught a stand of her hair then tucked it behind her ear causing Kagome to blush. He thought how peaceful she looked right then and how beautiful she looked when she blushes. 'She just so gorgeous, wait what am I saying? What was I doing?' he asked himself turning his away from her so she would not see him blush.

"Um,' she cleared her throat, 'So you're not going to tell me?" she asked a little disappointed that he had turned away and had not answered her.

"No" he said slowly, "It's not that. It's just that" he let out a sigh.

"What?" Kagome asked encouraging him to continue.

"Well" he began; "There is just something about y-" he was cut off by a scream then a 'thud'.

Sango came running over to the cherry blossom tree they were sitting under.

"Hello! I'm Sango and you must be the famous Inu-yasha?" she panted, holding her hand out to Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha Takahashi" he said shaking her hand a little surprised by her sudden appearance.

Sango was wearing baggy khaki caprices with a black tank top and boots. She was wearing black eyeliner and strawberry lip-gloss. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a black trench coat.

"I just wanted to meet the new kid in school that everyone is talking about!" she said excitedly with a wide grin across her face.

"Why is everyone talking about me?" he asked extremely confused.

"What do you mean why?!" she shrieked causing Inu-yasha's ears to fold down attempting to block the sound.

"Because you rejected the school slut, Miss High and Mighty herself, Kikyo" said a male voice from behind Sango.

The guy had baggy pants and a purple T-shirt that said 'schizophrenic' in black letters that clung to his chest and skater shoes that were deep blue. He had short, brown hair pulled into a short ponytail and light brown eyes.

"This is Miroku" Sango said with a dull tone and an expression that Inu-yasha didn't quite understand.

Inu-yasha and Kagome laughed at this.

Sango went and sat by Kagome and started talking to her, as Miroku went and sat by Inu-yasha where they both started eating lunch.

"Kagome, right?" asked Sango, in a friendly tone and a smile.

"Yah." She said with a smile.

"I'm Sango! Pleased to actually meet you" she said with still her warm smile.

"Pleased to meet you to, but why talk to me now all of a sudden?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"Well, to be honest I'm on the basket ball team and barely have anytime for myself, and also because I was kind of scared of you. Sorry. It was even scarier after I started to hear" she let out a sigh "the rumours" she finished.

"What do people say about me?" she asked dully.

"Well" Sango began a little unsure as if she should say. "The rumours about your family members deaths." She finished uneasily.

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest, "Is that really what everyone talks about? Most of my family died. It's just my mom and me now. That's it" she said putting her head down.

"That's not what makes people uneasy" Kagome looked up at Sango, "I mean lots of people have lost loved ones, but what makes the rumours so intense at our school is the fact that whoever started the latest rumour about how your brother died says that the person who did it is after you, that's why everyone is scar-" Sango suddenly stopped talking. Kagome was rocking back and forth making a hissing sound and looking like she was in a trance.

Thank-you to all the reviewers…I hope you like this chapter…I hope to get more reviews soon…thank-you to all the reviewers…pocky for all! Ja ne!

Tashi-chan!

_Ok so this is a weird chapter, again people i don't know what i say in this story i started but i am re-duing the chapters for the benefit of those who like this story…anyways enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers…I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while me comp broke and my nice daddy just fixed it today…yay…well I have fun hearing what you have to say for this next chapter…and again sorry for taking so long…I love you guys so much…XD…

Give Thanks-

inufan15- hey thanks for updating and sorry for not being faster!

THE-REAL-MYSTIC- thank you very much friend for the review….they are much-wanted…thanks! sorry again!

GKUCutie- hey I'm sorry for being late…very sorry…hope you enjoy this chapter…

inuyashadevil- hey thank you very much..I hope you enjoy this chapter…it took a while to write…sorry for taking so long!

Cheron- thank you for you kind words and I am still sorry for taking so long with updating!

Ok I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the Inu-yasha characters!…Well I think that that is it! Now on to what you have been waiting for…

Chapter 3- The Pain Of Death

Kagome was indeed in a trance. Every time she heard anyone speak of her dead family members, she would become enraged or depressed and her mind would start to race and sometimes she would even go into a trance.

"Inu-yasha!" Sango screamed.

"What is it wench! I'm trying to eat here!" he demanded, looking over at the girl, obviously pissed at the sudden ear splitting scream that interrupted his meal.

"It's Kagome!" Sango shrieked obviously very scared.

Inu-yasha rushed over and looked down at Kagome with fright. He saw the girl rocking back and forth with her knees pulled to her chest.

Miroku came over to see what all the commotion was about, when he noticed Kagome his face instantly showed fear, to say the least. Inu-yasha bent down and said Kagome's name, trying to get her attention but to no avail.

"Kagome!" he said clearly panicing.

Kagome's head slowly rose showing her face. Her pupils were no longer visible. She began shaking then put her head back down and began weeping.

Everyone was now terrified, as she continued to weep and shake slightly.

Inu-yasha then took hold of Kagome's shoulders and began shaking her, clearly trying to get her to snap out of her 'trance'.

Kagome's head shot up, revealing her eyes to be pure white, scrunching her nose in rage she hissed at them.

Everyone took a fierce step away from her; she stopped all movement and sound as her body glowed a very dim blue. Her body suddenly became limp as she fainted, falling with a light thump in the grass.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha and Sango yelled in unison.

Miroku just gaped at the scene in play mode in front of his eyes.

Inu-yasha quickly ran over to Kagome saying her voice obviously scared, as he shook her trying to stir her from her state, but it didn't help.

Inu-yasha scooped her up into his arms and carried the surprisingly light girl to the nurses office, with Sango and Miroku closely following behind.

Inu-yasha's POV

The nurse had told me to set Kagome down on the bed in the back room. As I laid Kagome down I turned around to face Sango.

"What happened?" I asked her.

Sango frowned slightly before responding to my question, "I don't really know. I had just mentioned her family to her, because she asked what exactly was being said about her in the rumours flying around school," she said slightly out of breath and obviously shaken up.

"What exactly is being said in these rumours about her family?" I asked slowly.

Normal POV

The nurse then came into the room before either Sango or Miroku could answer Inu-yasha.

"Both you and Miroku should get to class now please, Sango." said the nurse kindly.

Sango and Miroku glanced at the unconscious Kagome then at Inu-yasha before taking the nurses advice and exiting the room.

The nurse then turned to Inu-yasha. "You're the new kid right?" she started. He just nodded in response.

"I see you've met Ms. Higurashi here" she said with a sweet smile, "You've better treat her right!" the nurse said changing her expression and tone to a very serious one. She was now glaring at Inu-yasha, who was quite taken back at this sudden change.

"I mean it!" she snapped. "This girl has been through quite a terrible ordeal, and I don't want another punk ass kid messing with her!" she spat.

"I would never hurt her" Inu-yasha began, "there is just something about her that draws me to her, like I should be protecting her. I now know that I maybe the only one who is able to do so, especially after I saw the harassment that she receives from others." He finished just as serious as the nurse.

She had just continued to glare at him for another minute or so, until. In one quick move, she pulled him into an embrace, and slightly cried, "Thank-you! Your just what she needs!" she said with a smile as she pulled him away.

Inu-yasha was extremely bewildered at the woman's actions and words, but he still gave her a small smile.

"What exactly happened to Kagome?" he asked after a few minutes.

The nurse looked down at the floor, then responded slowly and sounding very sad, "I am not the one to say what happened, but Kagome will tell you soon enough." She paused, and then looked up at him with serious eyes once more, "But you must stay with her and protect her from harm. You must promise me you will protect her!" she shouted now shaking Inu-yasha lightly by the shoulders.

He gave her a reassuring smile, and then said, "I promise."

The nurse then hugged him once again for a brief moment.

Pulling back she smiled and said, "I'm sorry, my name is Momo. I'm best friends with Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother."

"Oh, well, I'm Inu-yasha Takahashi, the new kid." He replied then looked over at Kagome.

"You should take her home, she won't be waking up for a while." Nurse Momo told him.

"Sure, but I'm gonna need her address" he responded with a sympathetic smile upon his face and placed a hand behind his head.

Momo wrote down the address for Inu-yasha, and told him how to get there as he slowly, yet carefully, picked up the girl and set off to his car; directions in head, address in hand.

Inu-yasha made his way to his red stingray corvette that had black stripes up the front and back.

When he got to his car he unlocked the doors and placed the girl in the passenger seat, buckling her up and gently closing the door, so he wouldn't hit her in her unconscious state.

After making his way to the other side of the car and getting in as well, he started the car and drove off.

With Nurse Momo

RingRingRingClick

"Hello?"

"It's me, Sae!"

"Momo, what is it? Is Kagome all right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with concern drowning her voice.

"Kagome had another attack and has passed out." Momo answered.

"What? Is she all right this time?" Sae asked with more concern in her voice then before, if possible.

"She is perfectly fine" she responded with a giggle, confusing Sae.

"What?" Sae asked, clearly not understanding her friends reaction.

"The new boy took her home just a little while ago, and he vowed to protect her!" she said with great pride. "I swear it was love at first sight!" she squealed.

"Holy shit! I can't believe it has happened all ready!" Sae hollered with glee.

Inu-yasha's POV

'I don't get this interrogation crap. This is a really weird place, yet I really like it. I feel almost like a super hero and its all because of this amazing woman.' He thought as he did a side-glance at the girl in the passenger seat.

'She is so beautiful,' he began to blush, 'but I don't get why so many people make fun of her. I mean I know I don't even really know her, but there is just something about her.' He turned up a street by the name of 'Shikon Drive' and began searching for number '30192', the house Kagome lived in.

Normal POV

Inu-yasha stopped in front of a very large set of stairs, with a sign beside it reading '30192' and another that said 'Higurashi Shrine'

Inu-yasha sighed as he got out of the car and just starred at the stairs before picking up the girl and locking the doors.

Rumble Rumble Crack BOOM!

"Shit!" Inu-yasha growled and as he began to run up the stairs.

It had started pouring rain before he had gotten to the front door. He was soaked! He had then tried to open the door to find it locked, but didn't panic. Instead he did what Momo told him to do and looked under the doormat to find a spare key to the house.

He quickly unlocked the door then walked into the house pushing the door shut with his foot. He was soaking wet with an even more soaked Kagome in his arms.

He sniffed around attempting to find her room, but her sent was everywhere.

'Well, duh!' he thought, 'She lives here!'

Inu-yasha began to walk upstairs and found a door with a sign, at the far end of the hall, which read 'Kagome's room!'

He opened the door and then placed her on the bed as he went over to her dresser to find her dry clothes.

He had pulled out something that he didn't expect, a very sexy red lace thong. He blushed a deep crimson and put the underwear back and went back to find dry, appropriate clothes for the now shivering girl.

He found a black silk night shirt and thought 'Good enough!'

He went over and started undressing the shivering girl as quickly as possible, while blushing like mad.

After he was done undressing her, she lied there in her black bra and black underwear.

'She has a hott body' Inu-yasha gulped at the site.

After watching her for a few minutes, he got her dressed in dry clothes, and covered her up.

Inu-yasha went to the bathroom and got a hot facecloth and brought it back to Kagome's room and washed the make-up off her face. As he did this he noticed some strange markings on her face, like she got burnt or…or beaten. He was scared and enraged at this, but then settled down after a while.

Inu-yasha then stripped into his boxers and lay beside Kagome, but over the blanket she had covering her. Instead he covered up with the blanket that was folded at the end of her bed, and soon fell asleep.

Please review for me…I hope that this chapter was as good as the last few chapters…I hope to post number 4 soon afterward if I plan right!…Well ja ne my lovely fans…

Ja ne!

Tashi-chan!

_All right another chapter i did edits to. Only one left then to try and finish this story..yay_


	4. Chapter 4

Holy shit I am so sorry everyone, I didn't update for over a year, the writing style will probably change between chapters 5 and 6 because I have yet to write chapter 6, and I wrote chapter 5 and 4 last year, since then I am sure my writing style has improved. Well any who, if anyone has any suggestions please tell me. I am clearly open to flames, since I haven't updated in over a year and I even find this story to be bad after reading it through, but am not going to change what I originally had!

Chapter 4- Ramen and Cuts 

"_Wait! Come back!" she screamed_

_Kagome was running after some guy carrying a child in his arms. Kagome stopped running for she felt a pain in her side. She looked down and saw a man on the ground that had his arm outstretched with a knife that just happened to be plunged into her side._

_Kagome screamed and then fell to the ground as the brunt of the pain caught up with her._

_The man then stood up and then jumped on Kagome and then started to rip her clothes off. His hand now over her mouth so that she could not scream. Kagome kept trying to get away, but the man was to strong. He tied Kagome's arms together after he ripped off her shirt. Kagome bawled her eyes out as the man gagged her._

'_God this can't be happening!' she whimpered to herself, just as the man abruptly took out his knife and cut her bra exposing her breasts. He had then started to take off his pants screaming, "I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you!"_

_After he threw off his pants, he pulled off her skirt and underwear, and began to take her forcefully._

_Kagome screamed, "NO, I WONT LET YOU!"_

This time she was heard and a man in red and black came and killed the rapist then took out a blanket and wrapped Kagome in it, and began to cradle her.

Kagome woke drenched in sweat. She didn't open her eyes, but she felt the tears streaming down her face and the heavy sweat covering her body.

Kagome lied there for a few minutes; until she felt something strong pull her by the waist into something large and warm. She opened her eyes in fright, and then looked down to see a very muscular arm, over he blanket, around her waist.

Kagome's eyes grew wide with fright, 'Did what I dreamed really happen?' she asked herself as she began to weep a little as she slowly tried to turn over.

She successfully turned over and came face to face with a mans chest. She looked up and saw a familiar face. It was the new guy at school, Inu-yasha.

Kagome was lying stunned. 'What is he doing here lying in my bed, only wearing…' she paused, lifted up his blanket to see him in only boxers and blushed madly, dropping the blanket. 'Oh my gosh!' she thought perplexed at what to do now.

"If you want to see my package you could just ask." Said a very tired sounding Inu-yasha.

Kagome looked up to see a pair of golden orbs in front of her own eyes.

Inu-yasha had a mischievous, yet playful smile upon his face.

"I, um, what are you in my bed practically naked?" she asked blushing furiously, as she, stared at him directly in the eyes as he stared back.

Without warning, Inu-yasha leaned down and…Kagome tugged the blanket over her face for protection and looked scared. Inu-yasha leaned down and kissed the top of her head, causing them both to blush, then whispered "Sorry Kags."

"Well, are you going to tell me why your in my bed practically naked or not?" she answered muffled yet demanding, while pulling the blanket away from her face.

This statement snapped Inu-yasha out of whatever little day dream he had been having about him and Kagome, "Sorry, what?" he asked perplexed.

Kagome just flopped over and sighed.

"Sorry", he began, and then retold the whole event up until this very moment. When he finished Kagome looked a bit surprised.

"Oh, well, all right." She looked over at the clock and it had read 1:00 am. "It's late, so you can stay the night if you want to," Kagome said with a warm smile, that made Inu-yasha turn a light pink.

"Um, sure, I just have to make a phone call," Inu-yasha leaned over Kagome and took the phone from the side of the bed, and dialled a number.

"Hey Suko…I'll be home tomorrow night…yes…all right...goodnight!" Inu-yasha hung up the phone and looked under him where Kagome was laying. She had a grin on her face.

"Thank-you, Inu-yasha!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He blushed, "Your welcome, beautiful." He said as he pulled her onto his lap in a tighter embrace.

GRUMBLERUMBLE

Kagome lifted her head to come face to face with Inu-yasha, their noses touching. They both blushed at the closeness.

'I want to kiss her so badly,' thought Inu-yasha as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

The sudden feel of Kagome's wet and warm lips broke his thoughts. He was shocked, but kissed back. As Kagome sat in Inu-yasha's lap and shared their fist kiss with one another, something crept into Kagome's thoughts that she could no longer ignore.

GRUMBLERUMBLE

Kagome broke the kiss first, "Thank-you for all you have done for me Inu-yasha. Want something to eat? I'm famished!" she added with a smile.

GRUMBLERUMBLE

Kagome got up from Inu-yasha's lap and rubbed her growling stomach.

"Yah," he replied while laughing at her.

Kagome left the room with Inu-yasha closely behind her, with a very wide grin on his face. He wasn't only smiling because he got to kiss her; no it was also because she had yet to realize what she was wearing. She still had on her bra and panties, but she was only wearing the black silk slip Inu-yasha dressed her in earlier. He was having a great view of her ass, I mean the thing barley reached the bottom of her underwear, which he now realized was a thong.

When they reached the kitchen Kagome bent down to get two bowls of ramen from the below cupboards.

Inu-yasha, who was right behind her, saw her _whole_ ass. His heart started beating faster and his blood was moving faster then usual. He had tried to stop it, but it didn't stop. He had a little friend that began to swell up and was incredibly noticeable. Just then Kagome turned around and Inu-yasha froze with his hands over his crotch, trying to hide his erection, but to no avail.

"A little excited, are we?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Well it's your fault!" he said collapsing to the floor.

"What?" Kagome asked a little perplexed as she looked down to observe herself.

Inu-yasha just smirked, as he lay on the floor, not bothering to cover his erection any longer.

"I… I didn't r-realize that I was dressed i-in such a m-manner. Sorry!" she stuttered as she crouched down onto the floor, knees to her chest and slip pulled over her legs.

"Hey, don't worry I wasn't complaining or anything." Inu-yasha said with a grin, as Kagome looked up at him, tears clearly threatening to fall.

'Is she crying?!" He thought while sitting beside Kagome and lifting her into his lap and began to cradle her.

"What's wrong?" asked Inu-yasha, with concern and worry in his tone.

"This reminds me of my dream." She began, "sniffle- hic."

"The way we are sitting now, you mean?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yah, hic-sniffle. I had a dream that a man took my brother and wouldn't give him back. So I ran after him and well, I got stabbed by my ra-" Kagome quickly looked away, " by a man, and then he rapped me and then a man came, after hearing my screams, dressed in red and black, and cradled me just like this," she finished, as she looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"Well, don't worry, I'm going to be your protector from now on. I promise." Inu-yasha said as he smiled down at the girl as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

GRRRUUMMBBLLLLEERRRRUUUMMMMBBBLLEE

"Gad! Are you hungry or what!" laughed Inu-yasha, as he picked up Kagome and placed her on the counter and turned to the ramen.

5 MINUTES LATER

He finished cooking the ramen and placed a bowl in front of Kagome.

"My mother and father both died in a car crash just a few years ago." Inu-yasha said as he looked up at Kagome, from his almost empty bowl of ramen.

"Why did you tell me that?" asked Kagome, a little shocked at what Inu-yasha just told her.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just kind of had a feeling that it was the time I talked about it with someone, but I didn't know who," he paused, and then looked at Kagome right in the face, "It was you. You're the someone."

Kagome was lightly blushing now. She had so not expected him to say that. She was frozen. She couldn't speak, until Inu-yasha lifted Kagome out of his lap and got up and put his bowl in the sink.

"How do you know?"

Inu-yasha turned to come face to face with Kagome.

"It's just a feeling," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kagome wept slightly. "Thank-you Inu-yasha!" she whispered.

Kagome put her ramen down on the counter, after Inu-yasha's tight embrace was over, then went back to Inu-yasha and gently placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned in and kissed him. Inu-yasha was surprised. After Kagome pulled away Inu-yasha was going to kiss her again, but his attention was diverted to something else.

"What happened to your arms?" he asked still looking intensely at what appeared to be cuts and burn marks.

"It's nothing!" she answered quickly, as she turned away, picking up her ramen off the counter and turned to exit the kitchen. "Let's go back to bed, I'm tired!" and with that Kagome left the room.

"What?! Oh…OK," he replied a little stunned.

He followed her and got into the bed. Kagome followed suit, after she finished her ramen of course, but this time Inu-yasha noticed that she had put on a long sleeved sweater.

As Inu-yasha started falling asleep he thought about the weird burn marks and deep cuts on Kagome's forearms.

Sorry it took so long. I know some may want to kill me and I again say, I fully accept all flames, they are all welcomed with open arms. With any little thing that you do not like about any of my chapters please tell me, because it will help me grow to become a better writer. I am slowly working toward the fashion industry, but I love writing and painting and such. I am so artsy fartsie. XD remember, if you write a story and post it online, you should expect at least a few flames. The flaws help us grow, listening to what people truly think about your styles of writing will help you grow not just as a writer but as an artist, as a person who can be in control of their own lives. For me, I just open up my soul to writing and let as much out as possible. If I am in the middle of writing and I come up with a different idea I write it down. Or when I am just day dreaming, I write it down on paper and that is where my ideas come from.

Well, sorry for the motivational brain fart there, though I do wish that at least someone enjoyed it.

Bye! Tashi-chan


End file.
